Kiss the Girl
by Satsumi
Summary: To kiss or not to kiss? That is the question. A songfic, based on "Kiss the Girl" from Disney's Little Mermaid. -YohAnna-


Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfictions if I owned SK?!! Really!

This is the one-and-only ONE SHOT from your author **Satsumi**, yea I really suck at one shots cause I'm such a long-winded person so bear with me ^_^. Too see more quality stuff, go bug **Mouse-chan**, she's the Queen of One-Shots not me, hehe. 

This is for you ** Mouse-chan **cause you wanted one, cheer up, Bek will triumph! Well anyways, enjoy the story first, it lacks plot though ;P

The scarlet sun, setting across the brilliantly colored horizon sent the last of its fading rays over a clear little field settled in the outskirts of Tokyo city. A cool evening breeze soared freely through the meadow, playfully causing the tall grass to sway in pace with it, creating beautiful rhythmic waves which reflected the golden sunrays, merging lights with shadow, right across the field. 

And in this enchanting weather, a youthful feminine voice could be heard sounding from somewhere around the field's edge. And there, a young girl about seventeen leant against the trunk of a tall cherry blossom tree. She had on her a short black dress, clinging tightly onto her curvy body above her knees; on her head, concealing part of her blond, shoulder-length hair, was a red bandanna. The girl had her arms crossed; fingers vaguely toying with the blue prayer beads draping down from her neck to the front of her chest. Her sandaled feet tapped the ground impatiently and cool dark eyes narrowed slightly as a running figure gradually came into view.

It was a charming young lad with dark spiky brown hair, and long fringes hanging down either side of his face. Panting only slightly, perspiration had already dampened the white cotton shirt pasted onto his broad back; wooden sandals made a steady tap-tapping sound as he continued to jog leisurely on. Spotting the tree and the girl, the boy adjusted a pair of orange headphones which was sliding off behind his ear and quickened his pace a little. 

As he neared the tree and the girl's pretty but cool figure came into view, he felt his face unthinkingly broke into a grin, though it looked a tad bit sheepish, somehow it suited his already appealing features really well. However, the eyebrows above the girl's deep black eyes knitted together into a small frown.

"You're slowing down, more speed next round," the girl's voice said firmly, allowing no room for negotiation.

"But Anna…" he began automatically, but was cut off abruptly.

"Glad you agreed, itterashai, see you back here in five minutes." 

~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~

Asakura Yoh jogged steadily as he hurried to finish the last few meters of what he hoped would be his last round of exercise, sweat now trickling incessantly from his wet forehead and slowly down the side of his face to his chin, down his neck and onto his now semi-transparent shirt. As he slowly neared once more to the tall cherry tree in the near distance, his heart pace strangely quickened a notch, which he himself knew freaking well wasn't caused by the mad exercise regime, but the "exercise-regimer".

Reaching the finishing line, he slumped down heavily onto the green mossy grass and closed his expressive brown eyes, feeling the soft and silky texture of the cool meadow grass against his hot sticky skin, and panting with a bit more effort than his last round. Presently, his eyes reopened when a shadow loomed over him.

"I expect better tomorrow," she said shortly, then turned and walked a little way away, scribbling on a paper pad, apparently working on his training plan for tomorrow or next week.

He watched her; from his comfortable position; taking in the indistinctly rigid shoulders, the vaguely tense muscles in those slender legs, and the slightly puckered brows on her forehead.

He smiled.

She didn't need to be so uptight and serious. That lovely face he was sure was meant for, in replacement of a frown, something more beautiful. Much more beautiful. 

He sat up. 

"Anna," he beckoned to her. "Can you come over?"

Her pencil stopped, and she turned to face him. "What?" 

"C'mover here," he gestured.

A slight rush of air escaping her nostrils, her shoulders slackened slightly and she walked over to him. 

"What do you want?"

He patted the soft grass on a spot beside him.

"Sit down," he smiled. 

She raised a questioning eyebrow as she studied him.

"What for?"

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "For the grass is soft and the sky is scarlet, for the sun is setting, for you are here and I am sitting here."

Anna felt her eyes roll at his nonsensical jabbering. 

He grinned with satisfaction when she gave an impatient sigh and proceeded to sit down, though a little bit further than where he had motioned for her to sit earlier. Both drank in and felt their peaceful surroundings in silence.

"It's beautiful, the sun setting," he said leisurely after a moment, simply attempting conversation. She gave a short "um" in response. 

"I love this time of the day," he continued. This time there was no reply. He risked stealing a glance her way, and his eyes were graced by a rare and beautiful sight.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say, but there is something about her…_

Looking straight ahead, her eyes, soft and half-closed, were devoid of their familiar coolness; brows, smoothed of every wrinkle of a usual frown, were beautifully long and slender; golden hair, swayed gently to the soft wind, beating on flushed cheeks; lips, not pursed up, tight-lined, now were a healthy and delightful pink with hardly noticeable upturned corners, pleasant, and strangely inviting… 

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl_

He shook his head vigorously in attempt to rid himself of the absurd thought. It's lucky she can't read minds, he sighed thankfully inward. Looking up his eyes met hers.

The sky was darkening. He grinned sheepishly. "Ah… haha, that was nice, wasn't it?" he commented, a hand went unconsciously to scratch the back of his head. She said nothing immediately. After awhile–

"I would imagine dinner soon."

~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~

He dared another glance upwards. Eyes came to rest on the figure sitting across the dinner table from where he was. 

Quietly eating her own meal, Anna wasn't unaware of his stare of course, but chose to ignore, preferring to just get on with dinner. Assuming that, like most of the time, he wouldn't really be looking at her, but only day-dreaming. 

He stood over the sink after dinner, staring down at the plates, but not really seeing, as his hands worked relentlessly to clean them. 

Occupied, thoughts were wandering to thoughts. Drifting back to the fields…

…did he really think that? Now thinking back, he felt himself gulp inwardly. 

He wasn't sure.

Not used to having a thoughtful frown on his face, he shook his head yet again, erasing the thoughts, and placed the last clean plate onto the drying rack. He headed towards to kitchen door, and upon reaching it, suddenly bumped right into his fiancée as she came in. He reached out reflexively to steady her.

In a breath-taking instant, eyes lifted up to eyes, stare over-lapping stare… and he felt himself tense.

_Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do…_

_Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her_

His eyes wandered unconsciously to those luscious pink lips…

He bit his own.

_It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl_

"Are you going to stand there all night? I need to get into the kitchen," the impatience in Anna's voice snapped him out of his reverie. 

"Uh, oops! Haha, sorry," he apologized, laughing awkwardly. Abandoning all thoughts and losing all nerves, he twisted a good distance out of the way, allowing her through. Then, feeling that he wouldn't be able hide the gradual blush he could feel surfacing on his cheeks, he hurriedly excused himself upstairs. 

_Shalalalalala my oh my look at the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Shut up.

_Shalalalalala ain't that sad ain't it a shame, too bad, he gonna miss the girl _

Anna, eyebrows knitted quizzically, watched him strode hastily down the hallway towards the stairs.

~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~

Night.

It was night, and he was still awake. 

Tired of lying on his back, he moved his slightly numb hands from underneath his head and turned to face sideways. Feeling more comfortable, he exhaled relaxingly, recalling, for the hundredth time… 

Anna must be asleep already.

However, as if to prove him wrong, his sharp ears caught the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. It paused in front of his room.

He knew it was her. 

His heartbeat sped up as the soft grating of the paper door being pulled open drifted into his ears, and the footsteps traveled slowly to the side of his mattress where his back was facing. Not quite knowing why, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The next few long moments were passed in peaceful silence.

Strangely enough, her presence so close to him made him feel calmer, and he could feel himself nodding off gradually. 

"Why can't you sleep?" she asked suddenly, unknowingly jerking him out of his journey to dreamland. He turned to face her, pushed away the covers and sat up, smiling rather sheepishly.

"Ah… you knew?"

"How can I not? You were tossing and turning like a whale trying to catch its dinner."

"Haha, really…? I–"

"You've been weird since dinner. What is it?" Anna cut in and asked directly. There was a pause.

He ventured a glance up at her.

She was sitting in formal seiza, while he simply cross-legged; and through her eyes and her posture, he could see that her 'wall' was up full-force again. Not knowing quite how to tell her without getting bashed up, he lapsed into thoughtful silence after a few "uhs".

"Well?"

"How did you find the view this evening?" Seeing no way out, he lifted his eyes smilingly and asked a totally unrelated question.

Anna frowned puzzled, realizing that his silliness never ceases to amaze her. 

"Well?" he urged in his turn. 

Sighing in defeat with a roll of her eyes, Anna settled into a more comfortable sitting position with her legs on one side. 

Noticing with satisfaction that she was unwinding, he broke into an even wider grin, though she didn't notice, for she had her head down.

"It was… nice, I suppose," she said slowly, not used to using the word, her right hand gently smoothing the folds of her yukata. 

He watched her closely, unaware that he was staring, for his thoughts were far far away… drifting as usual.

Then, she chose that instant to look up. He drew a sharp breath when he saw the same eyes that he had had the privilege to witness earlier this evening, the very same ones that he had been thinking about just a split second ago. The unguarded look on the usually uptight her… the truly beautiful her. 

He gulped.

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon_

…now?

_Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better_

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until ya kiss the girl_

The corners of Anna's mouth tugged slightly and curved upwards as she noticed the silly but comical look on her fiancé's face. Not knowing that the visible smile on her lips was like a rare treasure to him, giving him great boosts of courage, like say…

_Shalalalalala don't be scared, you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl_

It was plain. It was written all over his face as he inched slowly closer, his eyes on hers. 

She wasn't stupid. She knew. 

But strangely enough, she let him. 

For once, she would like a miracle to happen.

Eyes fluttered close as their lips met in an electrifying instant. Sensing no resistance in his arms, he dared to go on. He tilted his head at an angle and gently deepened the kiss…

_Shalalalalala float along, and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala the music play, do what the music say you gotta kiss the girl_

Her mouth parted slightly to let in air, and his tongue slid past easily as he risked to venture deeper into yet unexplored regions of sweetness. Another few long moments passed for both in engaging oblivion, and the song goes on…

_Shalalalalala don't be scared, you got the mood prepared go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala float along, and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala the music play, do what the music say you gotta kiss the girl_

_You got to… kiss the girl_

_You want to… kiss the girl_

_Go on and… kiss the girl…_

-The End-

Yay!!!! Finished reading? Well excuse me if they're being ooc or anything. It's not like I'm an SK pro-writer. Hell I got first-hand experience tonight that doing one-shots JUST ISN'T EASY, so be prepared that I'll probably not be doing them in future! And reminder to readers: YOU MUST REVIEW!!! *snarls* 

I was joking, just review to reward me ok?


End file.
